Hogwarts Chronicles
by Gil-Celeb
Summary: Yet another GSFI cookie (That is, a story based on Ankha's world) In this one, a muggle reporter has to go to Hogwarts and study the life of the Headmaster. It get's more interesting when she discovers he just married... and adopted a son. Said son just m
1. Day 0

~The Hogwarts Chronicles~  
  
*Muggle Reporter at Magic School*  
  
*****  
  
Day 0 - I hate my boss  
  
*****  
  
By Helen Dust  
  
I truly hate the man, I tell you. He's a complete idiot with no common sense. And he is ugly. And stupid. He knows I hate him, and he does everything under his power to ensure that I keep hating him until forever. Last time, he made me go and cover the tour of some heavy metal rock group all over the country, and he knows I have sensitive ears. Even though, that incident cannot be compared with what is happening right now.  
  
The Board wanted us to make a special investigation about the teaching methods in England, and we had to choose a school and study its teachers and principals for a relatively long period of time. Harvey Creevey (my boss) decided to send one of his reporters to his children's school. Some place called "Hogwarts" And guess what. He chose me.  
  
I have no clue as to where the place is located. I don't want to spend a whole week watching some old man do whatever principals do. I don't want to go!  
  
Creevey wrote his older son, Colin, and told him to ask the Headmaster for permission. The man, sadly, said yes.  
  
And that is why I am now here, sitting at this train, with a small suitcase and my notebook, waiting to arrive at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Oh! I didn't tell you? They teach magic at Hogwarts!  
  
Damn train took an eternity to arrive wherever this school is. When it finally got there, I grabbed my things and went outside, where I met an enormous man. His name is Hagrid, and though he is a little violent, he is very considerate and kind. That made me relax, since it is not every day that you get to visit a magic school, and I was nervous.  
  
Hagrid took me through the town and to a carriage that, strangely, had no horses. When I asked him how did it move, he said that it was magic. I became interested since then.  
  
We arrived to the school, which is more like a castle, magnificent and elegant. At the doors, we met another woman, that introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress. She Welcomed me and told me that she would answers my questions the next day, since it was very late. She lead me to a series of passages and halls, and showed me what would be my bedroom for the week. It is comfortable and big enough, and I like it. 


	2. Day 1

~The Hogwarts Chronicles~  
  
Muggle Reporter at Magic School  
  
*****  
  
Day 1 - Meetings  
  
*****  
  
Today, Miss McGonagall came early, and with her, a girl of long brown hair and intelligent eyes, that looked to be around sixteen or seventeen. The professor explained that I would understand things better if a person with "muggle" background introduced me to the world of magic. She left the girl with me, along with a tray of breakfast. I started my first interview.  
  
***  
  
HD: What's your name?  
  
Interviewee: Hermione Granger.  
  
HD: Nice to meet you, Hermione, I'm Helen Dust. I'm here doing an investigation on the teaching methods of different parts of England. I'm told that they teach magic here.  
  
HG: Yes, that's true. Even if it sounds strange, since we muggles and muggle-borns have been raised to believe that magic doesn't exist. But, you see, wizards and witches.  
  
***  
  
Though I find her explanation of magic very interesting and complete, it wouldn't serve the purpose of this report. Therefore, I will only summarize it: Magic exists and there are some people, men and women, that can control it, most of them using wands. The wand acts as a channel for their magical power, and through it they can do spells and hexes.  
  
I also asked about school, and she told me about the different branches of magic: transfiguration, charms, potions, herbology, divination, care of magical creatures, defense against the dark arts, arithmancy, astronomy, ancient runes, history of magic, and, strangely, muggle studies.  
  
She also told me that muggles are people that can't do magic, and that the magic world is hidden for most of us. I wondered then how, if her parents were muggles, she was a witch, but she explained that sometimes there can be wizards and witches in muggle families, and that they are called muggle- born.  
  
I understood a little more, but I still had questions. We turned to the topic of the school, and she told me how four people had founded it, and how there were four houses, one for each founder. She told me a little about each house, the traits that are more common in them, and their colors.  
  
We had been talking for a long time, and now I felt more used to the idea and ready to complete my task. Hermione explained how she was going to be my guide and answer all my questions and lead me through the school. "It is a real maze", she said, and remembering all the halls and passages I had to walk the day before, I believed her.  
  
It was almost lunchtime, and Hermione asked me if I would like to go the Great Hall, the place where they usually had meals. I agreed, eager to see more of the castle and meet all the teachers, and Albus Dumbledore.  
  
As we walked, she explained something else.  
  
HG: There is another reporter here. She is here for the Daily Prophet, a magic newspaper, and she's doing a report on the headmaster and his family.  
  
She said that with a small smile, as if she knew something funny. Intrigued, I wondered if I could get extra information from the other reporter.  
  
I asked why would people want to read an article about a teacher's family, and she laughed.  
  
HG: You see, Professor Dumbledore is quite famous. He is known as a great wizard, and people look up at him. He is not only the Headmaster, but also an important political figure, and normally, everybody follows his advice. Besides, a year or so ago, he did something. unexpected.  
  
I wondered what could that have been. Curious, I sped up the pace, and Hermione, still laughing a little, opened a big door, and told me we had arrived.  
  
The place was beautiful. The ceiling looked like the sky outside, and the whole place was spacious and well-decorated. There were five tables, one for each house and one for the teachers, I assumed. Everybody turned o see me enter, but since I'm not shy, I just shrugged, waved at the students, and followed Hermione to the table decorated in red.  
  
She sat with a redhead boy, and gave him a quick peck before introducing me. I smiled at her classmates, and sat down, filling my plate. However, I was not interested in the teenagers, so while I ate, I turned my head to the Staff Table.  
  
I immediately knew who the heck was Albus Dumbledore. He was sitting at the middle, eating and talking to Miss McGonagall. He had long white hair and beard, with long auburn strokes at the whiskers and temples. He looked old, but calm and wise. Sensing my stare, he looked at me and smiled. His blue eyes twinkled, and he winked.  
  
I think that, had I been fifty years older, I would have fallen in love with him. Thankfully, I'm just thirty. Because, had I fallen in love with him, I would have had to worship him in secret, since he was already taken, or so I guessed from the kiss he received from the silver haired lady sitting at his right. At the kiss, Miss McGonagall blushed and looked away, and for a brief instant, I wondered if she was the fifty-years-older-than- me-woman-with-a-crush-on-the-Headmaster. I laughed at myself for such silly thoughts, and turned to Hermione, asking about the lady that had just displayed such affection in front of a thousand students.  
  
HG: Her name is Selenya. She's Professor Dumbledore's wife. They got married about six months ago.  
  
I fell from my chair.  
  
Hermione looked like she understood my reaction, and the redhead helped me to sit again.  
  
Interviewee 2: I know, I know, it was quite a shock for everyone, too. I'm Ronald Weasley, by the way.  
  
HD: Thank you, Ronald, nice to meet you.  
  
RW: Call me Ron, please.  
  
HD: Thank you Ron. Do you know what motivated such. er.  
  
I couldn't find words for it. I was very intrigued right now, and I was wondering if that was the reason for the other reporter doing an article about a teacher.  
  
Ron laughed, and looked around carefully before answering.  
  
RW: Well, they met a year ago, and they. er. fell in love with each other, I suppose.  
  
Hermione looked at the head table again, with a dreamy expression.  
  
HG: I find it so cute!  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, but took Hermione's hand and gave it a quick kiss. /I/ rolled my eyes, before turning my attention to the newly wed couple again.  
  
They were talking quietly, lost in each other eyes. Since I really didn't want to know what were they talking about, I turned my attention to the other teachers at the table. Sitting at the right of Mrs. Dumbledore, there was a dark haired man looking at them with a content expression. When they started to kiss again, he looked away and ate a few bites. Once again, I turned to my source of information. Ron smirked at my question, and answered impishly.  
  
RW: He's Professor Dumbledore.  
  
I blinked.  
  
Hermione gave him a warning look and explained.  
  
HG: He is Headmaster Dumbledore's son.  
  
Ah. Well, that would explain the similarity in the complexion, the same hands and nose, the pale skin, and the air of elegance. Right.  
  
HG: The Headmaster adopted him about a year ago.  
  
I couldn't help it. I fell down my seat again.  
  
Ron, as if falling from seats repeatedly was a common thing, helped me up while explaining.  
  
RW: It is not a common thing, I know. And you should ask Harry if you want real answers. We do not understand it completely yet.  
  
HG: And I don't think we ever will.  
  
So I asked who was this Harry. I expected something along the lines of family, since everybody seemed to be connected to the Headmaster, and wasn't surprised with the answer.  
  
RW: He's. Professor Dumbledore's son. The second Dumbledore, that is.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
HG: We are just getting things complicated. His name is Severus Snape- Dumbledore, so we can call him Professor Snape when he's not listening.  
  
HD. Why does he want you to call him Professor Dumbledore, if his name is also Snape?  
  
A redhead girl answered us.  
  
Inteviewee 3: I think he wants us to create confusions and misunderstandings.  
  
I smiled at her. The tone that she used was a little mischievous, and everybody on the table laughed. She introduced herself as Ginny Weasley, and told me of a time when the headmaster and his son had been in the same classroom, giving tutorials, and how it had been very difficult to get the right man to listen to you. I laughed, but returned to the previous topic.  
  
HD: But you were telling me about Harry?  
  
HG: Oh, yeah! Well, you see, Harry is our best friend, and Professor Snape adopted him at the same time, so now they are. one big family, I suppose.  
  
RW: Mione, don't forget that both Snape and Dumbledore got married after that.  
  
HG: Oh. Right.  
  
This was very strange.  
  
After lunch, Hermione and Ron took me in a tour around the castle. The showed me everything, from the kitchens to the tallest tower, and though I found all very interesting, my mind still was on the information I had received at lunch. Albus Dumbledore was now my personal research topic, and I was going to find everything about him.  
  
When Hermione heard me saying that, she laughed and took me to the library. We looked for all the books that talked about Albus Dumbledore, and even Ron helped by giving me several small cards.  
  
RW: If all those books sound too confusing, look at these. They contain the most basic information you want to know.  
  
So, they left me at my bedroom, with a small supper and the promise of coming tomorrow for me. I wanted to spend the night reading. 


End file.
